This invention relates to a keyboard having a number of keys attached thereto. More specifically, this invention relates to a keyboard with a metal carrier plate and a guide frame for keys attached thereto with the legs of each guide frame being retained in openings in the carrier plate.
A keyboard of this type is shown in the Jan. 30, 1985 edition of the journal Industrie-Electrik+Electronik. Here, a keyboard is disclosed in which the legs of the guide frames to be attached to the keyboard are fitted with snap-in lugs which grip the carrier plate from below, thus projecting beyond the carrier plate. Such a type of connection between the guide frame and the carrier plate is particularly undesirable when a switch foil is to be placed beneath the carrier plate. Another unfavorable feature is the fact that a guide frame snapped into the carrier plate cannot be removed from above the carrier plate, complicating the replacement of a defective guide frame by requiring the disassembly of a housing which typically surrounds the keyboard so that the lower edge of the carrier plate is accessible.